Clones
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Rose had battled Slitheen, Daleks and Cybermen but nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen to her next.
1. Kidnapped

Attack of the Clones

Rose had battled Slitheen, Daleks and Cybermen but nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen to her next.

3 day's Earlier.

"_Doctor , why can't we just visit a normal planet with normal people for once instead of visiting these off worlds where there's always danger". That was Rose's only question, she only had these idea's now and then, but when she had these idea's they were extremely good. _

"_Well rose" the Doctor started, he always used them word's when he was about to have a rant about any of her idea's, "We can't go to all the normal planets with normal people because if we did then who would there be looking after the people living on the dangerous alien planet's. Hey answer me that and then we may go to a alien planet". She never had comeback's for these but this time she did. "Well if you didn't see it as such a chore and an essential part of life maybe if we went to a normal planet with normal people we wouldn't almost get killed as much" She did have a point. _

End of Flashback.

It had taken her three day's to convince the Doctor that this was the right thing to do. They landed on what seemed a normal planet. It was exactly the same as Earth, but that was the thing this was a parallel earth. No-one could have ever thought that was possible, but it was and everyone seemed normal enough.

They looked around the opposite planet, they got strange looks now and then but what's wrong with that. Rose was starting to wander off, suddenly a scream escaped her lips. She was standing outside a boutique. By the time the Doctor was there it was to late. Rose was being kidnapped. "ROSE!" the Doctor screamed after her, "I'll find you and take you home, don't worry"

"Good work, my children", a voice said as Rose was bundled into a car, "Now we have Rose Tyler we can get the Doctor". The voice was laughing. The car sped off, "Oh yeah, by the way", the voice said over the engine, "Drug the child, we don't want her finding anything out do we now".

As the kidnappers got to work, Rose was drugged. She would cling to the fact that the Doctor would save her.

Then it went black.


	2. Awake

Rose's phone went off. Of course _she _answer it but someone could.  
"Hello Doctor what can I do for you" the voice said.

Of course as soon as they opened their mouth the Doctor knew who it was. "You give Rose back to me in one piece otherwise I will" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You'll what Doctor, declare war, oh so sorry I forgot you can't my race destroyed the time lords, I have many people on my side just waiting for you to die!". The Doctor now knew he was up against it but he didn't believe the last threat.

Just as he was contemplating all of this the phone was cut off and he was left in silence. To break the silence the TARDIS awoke and made a strange distress call noise. The city he was in was being invaded. Just like Earth.

He turned on the sensors outside and scanned the immediate area for a threat. Then he saw it. The Daleks and Cybermen had joined forces at long last and were now going around trying to find the TARDIS.

_God, why do I have to be the one that everyone wants to kill, you'd think I planet I went to everyone would love me and cherish me but no I had to follow Rose's advice_. The doctor though. The TARDIS was listening and sympathised, she knew how he felt, it was always them.

Then the Doctor was pulled back into actually reality. His most lethal enemy had captured his best friend and there was now an invasion. Could it get any worse.

RPOV

Rose was coming around, when she awoke she almost fainted at the sight in front of her, she was attached to a very bright powerful machine and people were stepping out of it. The people were her. The machine was a cloning machine, she was being cloned. She thrashed around and thrashed around even more. No-one came to her rescue. Sometimes she really regretted life with the Doctor.

She screamed threats that only she could come out with. "Whoever is holding me against my will better come out because if you don't I'll get my friend on you, the whole universe knows of him and he hates it when I get kidnapped" she thought about the last bit of her sentence. It was always her that got kidnapped.

"Quiet my precious" A voice said. She had heard the voice before and was now shaking, she thought he was dead, never to be seen again. Out of the shadows he came. Davros. Her biggest an most dangerous enemy.

He came toward her, never had she been so scared. He was armed with a needle. "You can't" Rose chanted but he didn't listen. She had seen this before, enemies using needles to drug her but she was stronger than him, he was just a weak old man. Before he had chance to stab her she kicked the needle out of his hands, but it still went in her foot.

She never had much luck but and it looked like she was going to be sleeping again now. No thoughts of the Doctor could possibly cheer her up now.


	3. Decisions

DPOV

The Doctor was pacing around the TARDIS in a frenzy. He didn't know what to do, would he confront Davros. That went out the window before he'd even contemplated it fully. How could he confront someone that died. Would he track her using the tracking device installed in her new phone? He really didn't know. The one thing he did know was that he needed to take the TARDIS as it was under attack at the precise moment.

He thought back to the conversation, and then thought how it should have gone.

"_Doctor , why can't we just visit a normal planet with normal people for once instead of visiting these off worlds where there's always danger". That was Rose's only question, she only had these idea's now and then, but when she had these idea's they were extremely good. _

"_Well rose" the Doctor started, he always used them word's when he was about to have a rant about any of her idea's, "We can't go to all the normal planets with normal people because if we did then who would there be looking after the people living on the dangerous alien planet's. Hey answer me that and then we may go to a alien planet". She never had comeback's for these but this time she did. "Well if you didn't see it as such a chore and an essential part of life maybe if we went to a normal planet with normal people we wouldn't almost get killed as much" She did have a point but still the Doctor could counter it "My darling Rose , if we didn't save these little planets then the aliens would attack Earth, plus when we land somewhere normal you always get taken or there's some distraction and you end up hurt" He had an even stronger point. _

He thought about the conversation and how he could have saved Rose from this peril. He then did even more thinking. What would he tell Jackie if she got hurt? If she died would he have any reason the ever go back to Earth? He had so many questions floating around his head he couldn't cope. He then remembered why he was contemplating this and his thoughts changed. He would save Rose. He would get her out alive. And they wouldn't die on this parallel Earth. He remembered his cause and that kept him going. He could do it!

RPOV

Rose was coming around for the second time, she was prepared for whatever was then when she woke up. When her eyes opened, there was just a bright light. She was not connected to any machinery and Davros was not in sight. She could move, although she didn't want to because of how weak she felt. There was a padlocked door with just a slot at the bottom. The room was white and all it had was a toilet and bed. _God what did I do to get this_ she thought. Then she remembered it wasn't _her fault_ it was the Doctor's if she hadn't been with him she'd never have been kidnapped.

She sat on the hard bed, remembering how the past was. She was never in danger, she was always had money and best of all, she had Mickey and her Mum.

Then she remembered Mickey was in a different dimension. Fighting for justice. He was happy, _his _family was with him. Rose didn't have anyone.

She reached into her back pocket remembering she still had her old mobile. Going through the list of numbers she had, she finally reached the one she wanted. Jackie.

It had been ages since she had spoken to Jackie and as she was going to be here a long while she thought that it would make a perfect time.

She clicked ring, it rang and rang and just as she was going to give up someone picked up. "Mum, is that you" Rose asked. "Of course, Rose what's the matter, Is the Doctor, what's he done" Jackie was clearing worried for her daughter. "Calm down mum, I've been kidnapped on a parallel planet, the Doctor's not with me and I really don't think his gonna come and help me". Rose was crying now. "What do you mean kidnapped" Jackie asked. "I mean I'm not with the Doctor and some alien psycho has taken me". She was clearly upset. Then to make matter's worse the door began opening.

What would she do?


	4. Mothers

RPOV

What would she do?

Rose though fast. "Mum, don't worry about me that much, I've got to go now because my kidnappers are coming back. Love you" The went dead.

Davros wheeled himself in, "Rose, Rose, Rose we have been naughty haven't we" He said. She worked out that he must of either heard her phone call or was watching her. "I really don't know what you mean, now get away from me". She was fiddling with her phone behind her back, she was typing in the TARDIS's number so if she was every in trouble she'd have it to call.

Finally she pressed call, just as Davros had decided to talk. "Rose, don't take that tone with me, i've just come to tell you that your clones that were produced earlier are ready and will be sent out to locate the Doctor. He'll fall for it as they are excatly like you and do everything the same. They look like you, they feel what you feel. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to be done." "I really don't care, The Doctor will know what is going on and the Doctor will stop it he knows me well enough" As he left he pivoted back round. "Oh before I go this is your supper". He placed a tray next to Rose "Eat up now"

He left and shut the door behind himself.

Rose remembered her phone still in call mode. She lifted it to her ear and whispered. "Doctor I know your probalby listening so here, I don't know how much you just heard but Davros has got me and he has cloned me, they are being sent out and their going to trick you into coming here" That's all she could think up. "Oh, by the way stay safe".

DPOV

The Doctor knew what he had to do but wasn't sure how. Then he was startled when to TARDIS phone went off. He picked it up and knew that it had to be Rose. He listened carefully, _"Rose, don't take that tone with me, i've just come to tell you that your clones that were produced earlier are ready and will be sent out to locate the Doctor. He'll fall for it as they are excatly like you and do everything the same. They look like you, they feel what you feel. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to be done."_ He knew what was coming, either violence or a response that not even Davros could counter. _"I really don't care, The doctor will know what is going on and the Doctor will stop it he knows me well enough" _From what he could hear someone had been cloning Rose and now one of the clones was going to try and find the Doctor. He then heard Davros's chair turn around _"Oh before I go this is your supper"_. That was the last the Doctor heard from Davros, he just heard the door shut._"Doctor I know your probalby listening so here, I don't know how much you just heard but Davros has got me and he has cloned me, they are being sent out and their going to trick you into coming here" _The line went dead then a breath came, _"Oh, by the way stay safe". _

The Doctor now knew that she was safe and that some clones of her were going to find him and trick him. Could his day get any worse.

As he though those last words, things did get worse. The TARDIS was being moved. Pushed it felt like. As the Doctor fell around the TARDIS he thought about putting the hand-brake on. So as slow as he could the Doctor moved around the TARDIS and engaged the hand-brake. Whilst doing this the phone began to ring. _Just what I need, _he thought. He walked around to the phone and answered it. "Where are you and what have you done to my daughter, she is in a right state and all she keeps saying is "he's not here but don't worry he'll save me". She had finally let the Doctor get a word in. "Jackie just let me explain everything"

_This could be a long night_ was all he could think.


	5. Clones

DPOV

"Jackie, calm down. Rose's safe" That ought to calm her down. If it didn't then he was in serious trouble when he got home. "Rose was taken when I was locking the TARDIS, she was captured and drugged by one of most dangerous enemies and then when she awoke she was being cloned. They are holding her prisoner in a local building, I happen to be a little tied up and can't help, she is safe and I have been talking to her so all I think you can do is talk to her and keep me in the loop". That's all he could think of. "Bye Jackie, I'll talk to you later". "You'd better". That's all she had to say.

After he put the phone down he had a knock on the TARDIS door. _Just as I was gonna go save Rose _he thought, as he got to the door he remembered Rose's warning, _"I've just come to tell you that were produced earlier are ready and will be sent out to locate the Doctor. He'll fall for it as they are exactly like you and do everything the same. They look like you, they feel what you feel"._ He had to remember that. If it was Rose he had to act surprised.

He walked down to the door and opened it cautiously, it was Rose, how had he guessed. "Rose, where have you been I was so worried about you, never wander off like that". He acted surprised but his face gave it away, he didn't looked surprised. "Your mother's been on the phone and she says that she has spoke to you". Rose now looked surprised like she didn't really know what to say.

Before she could think of anything to say, the Doctor had got a rope and was trying to tie her up, he succeed and then was reaching for his phone. He rang the one person who could answer all of this.

RPOV

It had been over three hours since anyone had bothered talking to her or ringing her, then just as she settled down her phone started vibrating. "Doctor, what is it, what's going on". Rose was concerned. "Calm down. I've just had a little visitor. And guess what it was you". She didn't seem very surprised. "I can't come to visit you just yet because of the fact the hand-brake is on and I'm still been attacked by Cybermen and Daleks, but don't worry Jackie will ring in a bit so you won't be lonely". That's when she got caught. She had to close her phone so she didn't look suspicious.

Davros was wheeling himself in. He looked very angry. "Rose, what did I say earlier, haven't you been naughty. I was going to let you get away with the fact you were talking to you mother but the Doctor. That is a step to far. We've probably been telling him everything that's going on. We'll put a stop to your chats". He grabbed Rose's hand and removed the phone, the in the slightest second her phone was dust. Now she was in trouble.

CPOV

The Doctor was dead. He couldn't stop us even if he wanted to. He wouldn't kill them and he certainly would kill anyone else. Here goes nothing. She walked up to the TARDIS. The Cybermen and the Daleks moved out of my way at my command.

Tapping on the TARDIS door was sure to raise suspicion. I had forgotten to get the keys. The Daleks and Cybermen had hidden around the side. He opened the door and just stood there, finally _he _broke the silence. "Rose, where have you been I was so worried about you, never wander off like that". I tried to look convincingly upset but it really didn't work, and he did try to look surprised I was back but that didn't work either. "Your mother's been on the phone and she says that she has spoke to you". My he'd got me, I hadn't been told that she was talking to her mother, talk about keeping me in the loop. I was genuinely surprised.

Before I knew it I was tied up. He was really gonna have fun with this interrogation.


	6. Found

DPOV

I was going to interrogate the clone, although of course she wouldn't say. I was going to tried a different strategy. "Would you like something, a drink maybe". She looked genuinely shocked I'd even bother as I knew who she was. "Yes, that would be amazing". She was way to polite to be my Rose, although this was an improvement. Rose would be so shocked at what was going on here.

My plan was working, I would poison the drink and compromise with Davros.

He didn't have any poison though. Maybe he'd drug her with the spare paracetamol but then she'd taste it. Whilst deciding what to do he swore he heard the TARDIS door open and close. With the TARDIS being telepathic it got into his mind. _She's left the confines of the TARDIS, she to is telepathic and she heard what you were planning. You have to focus on getting Rose. _He didn't know what to do.

He rang Rose and got no answer, now he was worried. Then the phone rang. "Doctor, what's happened to Rose. She hasn't picked up since you told me to talk to her. I'm scared. Can you come and get me so I can help find her". Now he was in trouble. "Yeah, sure you can Jackie, I'll come and get you I one moment and I'll be there".

Now what would he do.

JPOV

Jackie didn't not what to do, she couldn't get hold of the Rose and the Doctor did say if she needed anything to ring him. This was a long shot, she rang the Doctor. He picked up on the first ring, "Doctor, what's happened to Rose. She hasn't picked up since you told me to talk to her. I'm scared. Can you come and get me so I can help find her". Then there was a silence. It was true that they'd never got on. Ever since the Torchwood problem. That almost had both of them killed. She was panicking again. "Yeah, sure you can Jackie, I'll come and get you I one moment and I'll be there".

Now she was shocked, he'd never wanted her there. She always got in the way and but she'd never of expected him to say yes.

Just as she was thinking this the TARDIS whirred into her living room. The Doctor stepped out and sat Jackie down on the sofa. "Now Jackie, when you step into the TARDIS I don't won't you to be all happy because the girl in there isn't your daughter she is a clone". Jackie sat there in shock she didn't know what to say. "Well if she isn't Rose who is she and why was she cloned". She was worried. "Now we have the time I'll explain, we landed on a parallel planet although it was all the same. I turned my back on her because I had to lock the door, when I turned around she was been dragged off by to people. I didn't get a good look at them. When Rose awoke she rang me and told me what was going on and then she didn't speak and I heard everything that they were planning. Then I got this clone and now we've got to save Rose from this danger".

Jackie was quiet now she didn't know what to do. "Fine, let's go get my daughter".

RPOV

She was sitting on the floor of the cell, the remainder of her phone was next to her. Her make up was smudged because of the amount of crying she was doing. How would she escape now she had no contact to the Doctor and he was her only option and she didn't even have him what would she do.

The door that was padlocked was being opened, Davros wheeled himself in again. "Rose, I've just come to tell you that unless your precious Doctor turns up you'll be killed".

Just as he said this the TARDIS whirred into life, forming in front of Davros. The Doctor stepped out.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and winked at Rose. He then faced Davros, his worst and most lethal enemy.


	7. Shot

DPOV 

The Doctor was now facing Davros. Rose was being hugged and cared for by Jackie, leaving The Doctor to face Davros alone. He knew what he had to do and he knew how he would do it but nothing would prepare him for what was going to happen.

He had a chance to say what he wanted. "So we meet again Davros. I can't really say it's a pleasure because believe I want you dead. I thought I'd killed you ages ago. And here you are back again". He was about to start a rant but Davros interrupted. "I can actually say it is a pleasure for me to be here with you again. If you had any sense you'd of let the human girl die, after all she doesn't mean that much to you or you'd of come earlier. And if you did have any sense at all you'd know I was going to kill you". That was Davros's only threat. He didn't want to make him suffer he just wanted a quick death.

The Doctor laughed at the threat, he knew he was going to die someday, he knew it wouldn't be nice but he did know that he was going to regenerate. He then knew that Rose probably wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"I know your going to kill me" the Doctor's sentence was short and sweet. "Do it now, really don't care". Davros was shocked why. He thought of the idea. Killing the Doctor.

DaPOV

He was giving himself to me, why would he do that. I wouldn't argue with him. I lifted my electric finger and pointed it at him. I didn't care. He closed his eyes and waited. Just as I filled my finger with power I was shot.

That's all I could do. I carried on my plan. I hit something then. Then it went black.

DPOV

Davros was dead, someone had killed him. But who. Still it didn't stop him firing at him and injuring him. The Doctor crumpled to the floor and screamed out in pain. This alerted Rose who, despite her injuries came rushing out of the TARDIS to save him. As the misted cleared, it was slowly revealed who shot Davros.


	8. Dead and Alive

RPOV

The Doctor was taking forever. How long did a chat with your long lost enemy take? Jackie was taking care of Rose, treating her wounds and more. She was fussing, Rose hated fussing. Then there was a scream of pain. Rose didn't care about her mother being there, she rushed out to confront what was there. She did not expect to see the Doctor laying half dead on the floor though.

The smoke cleared to relieve the shooter, but before they stepped into the light, Rose also noticed the fact that Davros lay dead in his chair. "What is going on". Rose had decided to use all her courage. The figure stepped out of the smoke. "We are the Torchwood Team, your friend was in trouble we were saving him lets say", Rose didn't believe them.

Carefully, she and her mother picked the Doctor up and took him away from the action. "Jackie", Rose said, "Stay here and look after him, if he regenerates don't worry". She shut the door and locked it. "Now then, who are you and what did you do to my friend". It was meant to male her sound strong and fearless but it didn't, she sounded scared and frightened. "We are Torchwood, we save the human race from aliens and we really didn't do anything to your friend, we shot this thing" he said thing whilst pointing at Davros, "Then the thing shot the box and it hit your friend".

Rose didn't believe them, she ran to the TARDIS door and unlocked it. Pushing it open with all her might she entered to she the Doctor standing there, alive and well. A voice came from outside "By the way were here to capture your friend and kill him"

That was the finally straw. The TARDIS whirred into action whilst the Torchwood team locked on to it with a Transporter lock.

The TARDIS left the strange planet and was returning to Earth, just as Rose remembered her clone on the ship. "Doctor, what are we going to do with the Clone". The Doctor clicked his fingers, "we're going to keep her. Hang on she left when I found you". Then Rose clicked, the figure that left was her clone.

The trip back to Earth was short.

It was only when they landed and opened the door that they found trouble.


	9. Truth

DPOV

The TARDIS was just travelling around space. The doctor knew that himself, Rose and Jackie were in trouble so he decided not to land. If he did land he'd try and find the most dangerous planet to land on so that the followers would leave them alone. It was getting late and they were all tired. It had been a tiring couple of days. The TARDIS was put in auto-pilot and it was left to roam the universe.

It was about seven in the morning when they all woke to the noise of the TARDIS door being knocked down. He thought he'd left in auto-pilot. He walked to the door and opened it to find a gun pointed in his face. They had crash-landed on yet another alien planet.

"What in the name is going on" Rose was still angry about the fact that she was awoken so early. She looked up and realised that they were in deep trouble. "Doctor, what is going on, why is there a gun pointed at your head". As she said this the gun went off, no-one saw where it the bullet went till the guy holding the gun made a noise.

He laid on the TARDIS floor bleeding out, the man and the girl he was with gathered around him. "You know you really didn't have to do that, he'd off died anyway. Jack you idiot, why, why did you do it. We'd have killed him anyway". The girl was shouting at the man. The Doctor was sure he'd seen the girl somewhere else.

The man lay on the floor. It looked as if he'd died, all of a sudden he came to life. "Doctor he's like you, I mean he regenerates". The man lay on the ground surprised.

The Doctor was having an idea.

"I'll strike you a deal, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. You will never here off me and never see me again. If you don't agree to this then I will have to keep you locked up here till you agree". The Doctor was serious. He never looked so serious.

"Fine, I was only following up orders off someone higher than Davros, that's why I had to kill him, he had served his purpose and now he's purpose had failed. When the purpose they have is gone they die". The guy realised that he'd said some to far. He looked worried.

"Tell me, who is this person who wants to kill me and I'll let you go. They will never know".

_What is it with people trying to kill me_ the Doctor thought. It was always him.

"OK, OK. It was, well it is a bit hard to explain, it's a number of aliens you've fought all on one side. Like an alliance". _Great, this is all I need. Why does everyone hate me. _The TARDIS tapped into the Doctor's head. _Everyone hates you because you have sometime in your life tried to kill them so they are now getting revenge. _He had forgotten how annoying the voice of the TARDIS was.

Back in reality

"Name all the alien's involved". This could take a while. "Well you've got the Cybermen, Daleks, Cat people of New Earth and the Judoon. They will all somehow employ people to kill you. You have to stop them"

"Now you have given us the information you are free to go".

The Doctor was scared, but he knew what he had to do.


	10. New New York

Clones Chap 10

**Authors Note: I'm running out of idea's one how to end this so any ideas would be welcome. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, and sorry that this story is so short, a bigger one will be put on tomorrow. **

He thought and thought, he had 4 of his worst enemies trying to kill him, he had his partner in crime saved but unfortunately had her mother. Things could be worse.

As he thought those words, things did get worse, the TARDIS started falling through space, Jackie was knocked out so that was one less thing to worry about. When he finally stabilised the TARDIS they had landed, but it didn't stop there, they had landed on no other than New Earth.

"Rose, we need to leave. Your mother will be safe it I put the invisibility cloak on and lock the doors". With that Rose rose and ran out of the door with the Doctor. When exiting the TARDIS the Doctor pulled a lever and locked the door. They had to run to the senate of New New York, he had connections there, they would help him. They could and would put a quartine on the planet so none of them could leave.


	11. Plotting

Clones Chapter 11

The were running, they loved running. They were almost at the Senate of New New York. The city was big, bigger than either of them can remember. Finally, they were there, the Senate was a large church like building, only the best came here.

On entry, a massive net fell on them and soon they had gun's pointed at them whilst being surrounded by cat people.

"Rose, I do believe we are in trouble, and if we don't get out alive your mother may be left on the TARDIS". They were stood up, "You will be taken to the vaults on several cases, "Now, don't worry, everything will be O.K".

They were tied up and hung by there wrists, The cats bowed, someone important was coming, "Doctor, his was essential, we need your help, and in exchange we will help you". It was the Duke of Manhattan, "What is you're problem, and we will help". The Duke didn't want to say it , he seemed embarrassed, "We have been invaded by giant rhinos, now don't laugh, we have also been invaded by giant pepper pots and metal men".

The Doctors face become disturbed, "These things you have said are our enemies, they want to kill us". The Doctor said the words and the enemies came down, The Daleks floated, the Cybermen marched and the Judoon came down in their own fashion, "We do not mean any of you harm, we wanted to end the rows, and become friends, it has been so long and we have all lost so much". The Cyberman sounding sincere, the Doctor had always wanted this, he nodded, "Fine, you leave Earth and other human populated planets alone". He looked them in the eye, "Deal, we do not want to harm anyone".

"We want to go home now". The guards released the Doctor and Rose and they ran to the TARDIS, followed by Cybermen, and Daleks and Judoon, "You can stay here but I don't want to hear of murder, is that OK". They al agreed, "Now, we bid you farewell". The enter the TARDIS, Jackie was just coming around, "Time to go home, and I don't think that will be the last we hear of them". They left the planet returning to Earth, whilst the Daleks, Cybermen and Judoon all plotted against the Doctor.


	12. AN

**Authors Note:**

**There will be a sequel but I have another couple of ideas before I write it. If you liked it review. **


End file.
